Jack Russell
Jack Russell (ジャック・ルッセル) is the main protagonist of Radiata Stories. Friends List A lively young man born and raised in Solieu Village, a town a little ways from Radiata. He lived a peaceful life with his sister until his 16th birthday, when he decided to test his mettle by trying out for the Radiata Knights like his father before him. Story Jack Russell grew up in Solieu Village, a small village located on the rural outskirts of Radiata Kingdom. There he lived with his sister, Adele, until he tried out for the Radiata Knights like his late father, Cairn Russell. Rose Cochon During the try-outs, Jack lost in the first round to a girl named Ridley Silverlake, whom he underestimated for being a girl. Despite his defeat, he was accepted into the knights because of his heritage. He became a member of the Rose Cochon Brigade along with Ridley and their captain, Ganz Rothschild. Theater Vancoor Jack was thrown out of the Radiata Knights along with Ganz after the Blood Orc incident. Having nowhere to go, they decided to join a guild called Theater Vancoor. Jack was accepted into the guild but Ganz was not, causing them to separate paths. During his time in the guild, he was appointed to the Hecton Squad lead by Jarvis, a man Jack beat a night ago. He quickly rises to the rank Sergeant after being chosen as Gerald's successor. Ridley's Birthday Party Jack was later invited to Ridley's birthday party but quickly left because of Cross, leaving Ridley with an invitation to talk to him whenever she wants. Seizing of Earth Valley As the Radiata Knights invaded Earth Valley, Donovitch escaped and came to Jack for aid. The two of them went to Earth Valley where they saw one of the Four Guardian Dragons, Baade's defeat. Afterwards, Donovitch returned to his home with no hope left. Later that day, Jack was visited by Ridley, taking up his invitation to talk to him. Ridley told Jack that she quit the knights and asked him for help. Jack tried to embraced Ridley, who quickly backed away and left. After Ridley left, Jack had to choose between following her and going to Radiata Castle to talk to Salute Larks. Human Path Jack decides to dismiss Ridley as having simply going through a phase. And instead decides to meet Larks at the castle, where he attends a strategy meeting along with Cross, Dynas, Larks and the 4 Guild representatives on how to deal with the increasing tension between the Humans and Fairy creatures. Rest coming soon... Fairy Path After Jack decides to follow Ridley, the two of them head out to the City of Flowers to find Lord Zane. When they arrive at the City of Flowers, Ridley is taken hostage by Shin and Fan, who are joined by Zane, who states his intention to kill her. Jack offers to capture Fort Helencia in exchange for Ridley's life. After Jack captures the fort, he is reunited with his old friend, the Large Man, who is revealed to be the fire dragon, Parsec. At his request, Jack and Ridley set out to Goblin Haven where they meet Gawain Rothschild, Ganz's father. Believing him to be the killer of Cairn, Jack quickly becomes furious and confronts Gawain. After being incapacitated several times, he is finally able to defeat Gawain, but holds off on killing him to extort the real story of his father's death. After the two have settled their differences, Jack invites Gawain to join his party, and he accepts. When they arrive at the fort, they are confronted by Jarvis and Daniel who are in disbelief that Jack joined the Fairy Creatures, betraying the Theater Vancoor and the humans. Despite their obvious disadvantage, Jarvis insists on a fight, and is promptly defeated alongside Daniel by Jack's party. In an attempt to gain an insight into the mysterious illness' origin, Jack travels to Algandars Castle, accompanied by Mikey. After defeating an archdemon found in the castle's central room, Jack discovers a stone tablet; Mikey is able to interpret it as being a letter, written by the ancient elf king regarding his regret for falling in love with a human. Jack disagrees with this, arguing that love should not be a regret regardless of how short-lived it is. At the goblin bookkeeper Marco's request, Jack makes a return to the Goblin Cemetery in order to assist the development of the black goblins' civilization by retrieving an old tome. Some time after this, he is given a request by the blacksmith Dyvad to travel to the sacked Earth Valley in order to retrieve some special ore; Jack is rewarded with a Deep Lance for his services. One morning, Ridley collapses during a meal at Fort Helencia, and begins to convulse violently. Lord Zane tells Jack that Ridley's soul is attempting to reject the soul of Hap, and assures him that she will be okay. That night, Jack is informed that Parsec, the Fire Dragon is in danger, and sets out to rescue him. Elwen confronts Jack as he approaches Fire Mountain, but she lets him go when she gains a better insight into his reasons for betraying Vancoor. Jack bursts into Parsec's chamber, however he is easily defeated by Cross; furthermore, an orb falls from Jack's pack as he is violently beaten, which Cross uses to seal Parsec. Gawain arrives just in time to save Jack's life. While Jack is recovering from his injuries, he is reunited with Ganz and his sister Adele, who had been arrested and locked up by Cross. Ganz permanently rejoins Jack's party, and Adele is given refuge by the Void Community. At Lord Zane's request, Jack reluctantly carries out the task of recruiting the green orcs and the blood orcs into the nonhuman forces; he is assured by Ridley that despite what happened during their time as knights, the orcs must be recruited. Soon after the nonhumans' preparations, a large assault is launched on the fort by Cross. Jack is awakened by the combat sounds and rushes into the battlefield. After killing several knights, he confronts Cross, who he comes close to killing; Dynas, Gawain and then Ridley all step in to stop Jack from killing him. The next day, Ridley has a talk with Jack in order to explain what is still happening to her as a result of the transpiritation ritual, before beginning her journey to the Gold Dragon Castle. Jack decides to follow Ridley the next morning, and is joined by Ganz as he begins to make his way to the castle. As they reach the Dysett region, Jack is confronted by Gerald, who he is able to overcome in battle. Gerald remarks on Jack's strength and bravery before heading home. Further down the path, Cross confronts Jack, and is finally defeated; however, as a mark of respect for General Dynas, Jack decides to spare his life. Ganz is pleased with Jack's restraint; however, Aphelion, who was flying overhead, obliterates Cross with a large lightning bolt, and prompts Jack to approach the castle. As they reached the top of the Golden Dragon Castle, they stopped Ridley from waking Quasar, the Gold Dragon. Lucian, who followed the party up the castle, thanked them for preventing Quasar's awakening, before revealing his true identity as Aphelion, the Silver Dragon, and attacks the party, hoping to destroy the gold dragon's vessel. Gawain is able to intercept Aphelion's sword thrust at the cost of his own life. Aphelion is defeated by Jack before he is able to harm anybody else, and returns to his humanoid form as he begins to fade away. Jack tells him that humans are powerful because their desire to protect their loved ones give them a sense of purpose. Lucian agrees with this, and adds that humans do not need dragon guardians anymore, before bidding them farewell. In the ending, Jack and Ridley are seen heading through the town's deserted streets towards Radiata Castle together. Gallery Image:Jack.jpg|Render of Jack Image:Jack-Divine Coat.jpg|Jack wearing the Divine Coat Image:Radiata25.jpg|Jack in the opening Image:Gwbhtpjbdl.jpg|Jack in his first mission Image:Images.jpg|Promotional Artwork of Jack and Ridley Image:ME0000490640_2.jpg|Jack's victory pose(One-Handed Sword) Image:Rastp2124.jpg|Jack's first appearance silmeria3.png Trivia *Jack's fate in the Human Path is similar to the fate of Leon Belmont, the main protagonist of Castlevania: Lament of Innocence: both of them lost their dearest person on their lives. In Leon's case, he was forced to kill Sara because of the vampirism in her blood, and that caused Leon to kill with vengeance and hate Walter Benhard, the main antagonist of the game. They also parted away from their homelands. *Jack Russell is also a breed of dog, for which Jack was named after. * In the Human Path, Jack can obtain an armor called "Fayt Armor", which is a replica of Fayt Leingod's clothes from Star Ocean: Till the end of Time. * In the Japanese version of Radiata Stories, Jack is voiced by Junko Takeuchi, mostly known for voicing Naruto Uzumaki. Category: Characters Category: Radiata Knights Category:Recruitable Characters Category:Theater Vancoor Category:Human